life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Theories and Speculations (Season 1)
'Theories' *People speculate that Chloe MUST die for the world to correct itself and therefore max will use the selfie she took in Jefferson’s class in episode 1 to travel back to the beginning and let Nathan shoot her. They think this will stop all the natural phenomenon’s and disaster (the tornado) from happening and set the world back on course. *An Alternate theory is that Max Steps out during the bathroom scene and claims the rage and bullet from Nathan, placating him and saving. This outcome is much less likely because of the multiple instances of Chloe’s death throughout the game, eluding that she is meant to die and the world is trying to correct the timeline. *A popular theory is that Jefferson is responsible for the disappearance of Rachael Amber and suspecting drugging of Kate Marsh. With all his connections to the Prescott bunker and Nathan as well as the symbolism of the black and white photographs of young ladies at the height of their innocence. It is seen as “Highly Suspicious”. *Fans have also speculated his true motives, a popular theory is that he is using young women to his advantage in his photography in a deal with the Prescotts, a less popular theory is that his role in the series is a lot more complex and sophisticated not everything is what it appears to be. Some inconsistencies are; **Why he kept and released Kate Marsh alive. **Why he refuses advances made on him by students (particularly Victoria). **Why he has a very large amount of food and drink stored in the dark room. :: Many of the suspected reasons vary from him knowing about the end of the world and impending tornado to him being a psychotic serial killer. *Some theorize the Mark Jefferson is Nathans father, Sean Prescott, but this is largely flawed, mostly due to character eye witness accounts saying they have met Sean Prescott and that he is a “Mean Bastard” and Mark Jefferson is widely loved and admired. *There is a small group that have the theory that Mark Jefferson also has the power to control time like Max’s abilities, explaining why he chose to sedate her in the end of episode 4 to prevent her from using her powers to stop him and warn Chloe, this could also explain how he got to the junkyard so quickly after the vortex party at the end of the latest episode. He also constantly mentions Max’s “Gift” which could be implying that he knows of Max’s abilities. *Nathan is suspected to be involved in Rachael Amber’s death, as well as her being drugged and photographed against her will. But in reality it is unclear to what extent Nathan is involved in the situation. *To get the girls to come to Jefferson he could have stolen Nathan’s phone to text them and get them to come to him, the text Chloe supposedly got from Nathan in the end of episode 4 the test was well written and literate, which is unlike any past texts sent by Nathan earlier in the game. *Nathan’s red jacket CAN be seen in the bunker when it is found after he sees the girls in his dormitory. We find out in the same episode that Nathan’s father is on his way to the dorm before Max and Chloe leave the building, this could mean that Nathan’s father was with Nathan in the bunker and is connected to the games events. Considering there are survival supplies in the bunker and that there are receipts for the construction of the place in Sean’s name, it is possible he knows about the activity that occurs in there. *Nathan MAY NOT be aware of Rachael’s death, he seemed surprised and happy when he saw Max wearing her clothes and mistakes her for Rachael at the Two Whales Diner, this could mean that Nathan was not informed and involved in her disappearance and it was all the work of Mark Jefferson. *It is possible that Nathan was drugged for the photos he appears in with Rachael alongside her in American Rust, and after he realized the danger he was in, he requested protection and safety from his parents. This could explain both the thank you letter from Nathan’s father to David Madsen and the fact that officer Berry told Max at the Diner that he watches over Nathan while he is at Blackwell under the Prescotts orders. *It is a possibility that the twitch-causing side-effects of the Risperidone Nathan is on caused him to shoot Chloe by accident. *David has a taxidermy mount of a deer, which he displays in the garage. There is also a picture in the Madsen household in the living room depicting him hunting a deer. Max's spirit animal is apparently a Doe, which could mean that Max will be victimised in some way by David in the future. *Another Theory is that the Ghost Doe that disappears in the end of Episode 4 is the spirit of Rachael that moves on once her body is found by Max and Chloe. *There are some fans who suggest that the homeless woman is actually Max from an alternative timeline; there are similarities between the two that make it possible. She eats the same cereal as Max and Chloe do; it sits beside her. She has a gap between her lips when her face is at rest; the only other character in the game to do this is Max. It is possible that the woman is an oracle and physical embodiment of Arcadia Bay, standing sentry over the town. The town has grown old and is no longer prosperous. This lady could be a metaphor for the town - eventually the town will get so old that it will die. *There is the possibility of a link between Ray and Jefferson, as well as the Prescotts. Obviously, the Prescotts nearly own Blackwell and that Wells must keep them happy in order to facilitate their continued funding of the Academy. *Nathan and Wells share meaningful looks in the office after Kate's incident, implying that Wells is in some way involved and must take Nathan's side in the situation. However, in the right scenarios he does suspend Nathan, which could indicate that he is actually uninvolved with the mysterious disappearances, and that he is simply a principal attempting to keep his school afloat. *There is a bottle of whiskey in the Prescott Bunker which is a possible link to him - we know he is an alcoholic due to the stressful nature of his occupation. So perhaps he is in some way involved with the Prescotts, further than just keeping them happy enough to retain funding for Blackwell. Keeping them happy may entail keeping quiet about their involvement in the disappearances, or possibly assisting in the kidnapping of victims. Category:Theories Category:Characters